Portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular over the past years. Individuals usually carry one or more portable electronic devices, such as a cellular phone, smart phones, tablet computers, or an audio player, with them regardless of their location. Many individuals try to protect their devices by using a case/pouch. These cases/pouches can be expensive and cumbersome. Also, in some circumstances an individual may not want to bring their case/pouch with them or may not even have one altogether.
For example, an individual may be at a location such as a resort and may want to take their device to the pool, the beach, etc. If a user has a conventional case/pouch, these cases/pouches generally only protect a device from minor bumps/falls and not from water, sand, etc. If the user does not have a protective case/pouch then the user may have to buy a case/pouch at the resort, which can be expensive, or will have to risk his/her device becoming wet or encountering debris. Therefore, current solutions generally fail to adequately provide portable electronic devices with inexpensive protection from the elements.